Drogas
by D-Noire
Summary: En el colegio de Marinette le enseñan a los alumnos sobre las drogas, ella tiene una conversación con Alya y gracias a eso, sucederá algo bastante extraño.


—Ustedes son jóvenes aún, es bueno que sepan diferenciar los distintos tipos de drogas existentes en el mundo.

En la pizarra había una presentación que hablaba sobre los distintos tipos de drogas existentes en el mundo. Algunas parecían una hoja de árbol, otras parecían un papel y algunas eran simples pastillas.

—Las drogas pueden tener distintos efectos en las personas, pero también tienen distintos fines —explicaba la profesora observando a todos sus alumnos —. Algunas pueden ser medicinales, aunque eso ya es algo controversial. El punto aquí es que las drogas pueden ser utilizadas para fines malignos...

Marinette intentaba prestar atención pero no podía. No era que el tema no le resultara interesante, sabía que era un tema importante y que era bueno hablar de ello. Pero... le asustaba un poco esa información. Además, ella era muy curiosa, no quería tener nuevos temas de investigación.

—Drogas... nunca pensé que hablarían de esto en clase —se quejaba Alya.

Marinette la miró de modo breve.

—Supongo que es parte de la vida saber de todo un poco —susurró Marinette a modo de respuesta.

—¿Ustedes sabían que hay drogas que son como dulces? —Rose se metió en la conversación —. Si un desconocido te da dulces en la calle, probablemente serán drogas —el rostro de la rubia demostraba miedo.

Ambas amigas se miraron con sorpresa, era extraño que ella dijera algo así.

—También hay drogas que pueden estar en papeles —ahora fue el turno de Juleka de susurrar —. Te tocan con ellas y te desmayas de modo automático, después te secuestran y seguramente te van a violar y luego te matarán —finalizó la chica.

Ahora todas se miraron con asombro. ¿De dónde obtenían toda esa información referente a las drogas? Todo ese tema era muy extraño.

A la hora del recreo Marinette se juntó con su mejor amigo, Luka. Ambos se sentaron en el campo de fútbol.

—¿Así que les dieron la famosa conversación respecto a las drogas? —preguntó Luka con tono burlón, parecía que el tema le causaba cierta gracia.

—Sí. Todas mis amigas sabían mucho del tema —explicó Marinette.

—Eso es porque deben ver las noticias, o lo que creo más probable es que esas cosas les aparecen en Facebook —bromeó Luka, aunque a la azabache no le causó ni una pizca de gracia.

Marinette estaba más seria que de costumbre.

—De hecho, cualquier persona puede tener o consumir drogas, aunque no te lo imagines —continuó Luka —. Las drogas pueden ser muy adictivas.

Cuando mencionó eso de "cualquier persona" Marinette no pudo evitar pensar en una en específico. Además, ese muchacho conocía a cientos de personas, después de todo... era todo un Supermercado. ¿Qué pasaría si todos ellos tenían drogas escondidas? ¿por eso siempre se juntaban? ¿podían tener drogas en todas las secciones?

—¿Y qué hay de un supermercado? —la pregunta escapó por sí sola de sus labios.

—También. Todo es posible.

Y esa fue la respuesta que Marinette no quería oír.

Esa noche, Sabine había invitado a sus amigas a casa. No eran demasiadas, solo dos señoras. Pero si contamos a Sabine, había tres adultas en casa.

Marinette no salió de su habitación, solo saludó y después se dedicó a hacer sus tareas siendo acompañada de la agradable música que tanto disfrutaba. Pero decidió espiar un poco sus conversaciones.

—Mi hija intentó matarse porque su primo se mató, él se ahorcó. Ellos eran muy cercanos.

Un tema bastante fuerte. Marinette se impresionó y no pudo evitar asociar aquella tragedia con las drogas. ¿Las drogas podrían tener el efecto de que te quieras suicidar?

—Yo crecí sin el amor de mi madre, tuve que rogarle amor —dijo otra señora.

Hablaron de hijos, de crianza, de sus ex-esposos y de otros temas. En ocasiones se mantenían en silencio, porque parecía que fumaban o quizás solo bebían cerveza.

Las horas siguieron su curso normal, pero para sorpresa de Marinette, ellas se retiraron a eso de las doce y media. ¿Por qué? Normalmente cuando Sabine tenía reuniones de ese tipo, se iban a las tres de la mañana o quizás más tarde.

"Las amigas de mi madre ya se fueron.

Y tengo peores noticias: no me dieron papas fritas"

Colocó de estado en Whatsapp.

¿Qué? Aún era relativamente temprano y mañana era sábado, aún tenía derecho a permanecer despierta, nadie podría decirle absolutamente nada, ¿no es así?

Al instante llegó una respuesta de Alya.

Alya: ¿se fueron tan temprano?

¿qué pasa si están drogadas? :o

Marinette no pudo evitar reír. Era un poco estúpido pensar en eso, pero gracias a que en el colegio hablaron de drogas, era más que seguro que el tema quedaría presente por un tiempo.

Marinette: mm... señoras drogadas + un taxista desconocido: peligro.

Alya: ¡jajaja! XD

¡el abuelito escondió drogas en el supermercado!

Marinette nuevamente se rió. ¿Por qué Alya tenía que sacar a colación a su Abuelito? Adrien no tenía nada que ver en el tema.

Alya: supermercado cerrado por culpa de un rubio feo que escondió drogas

supermercado huele mal por culpa de las drogas

Marinette: ¡Lider clausurado por culpa de las drogas!

Alya: ¡abuelito malo!

¡es malo! :c

Marinette: Mi abuelito loco escondió drogas en toda su sección.

Kim escondió drogas en las carnes,

Nino escondió drogas en la carnicería

Y finalmente, Luka escondió drogas en las cajas

Alya: ¡oh, cielos! ¡el lider terminó cerrando!

¡se pasan! ¿cómo contratan a personas así?

Ambas se divirtieron bastante hablando de ese tema. Solo que después Marinette sintió cierta incomodidad respecto a ese tema.

¿Qué pasaría si su broma era cierta?

Marinette se encontraba en el Lider, sola, sin la compañía de su madre.

Estaba caminando por la entrada mientras se dirigía a la sección de los cuadernos. Vio unos cuadernos muy bonitos que tenían portadas de perritos, eran adorables. Por gusto tomó unó entre sus manos y para su sorpresa, pasó a llevar algo y vio como algo similar a la sal caía al suelo.

—¡Manita, no!

Adrien aparecía y le quitaba la bolsa de entre sus manos.

El rostro de Adrien solo demostraba preocupación, era realmente extraño verlo tan afligido por una bolsa.

—No es lo que parece —intentaba explicar él.

Pero Marinette no lo escuchó. Por alguna razón sintió el deseo de dirigirse a la sección de la juguetería, y fue ahí donde se sorprendió al ver cientos de hojas.

Nino estaba ahí mientras sostenía una entre sus manos.

—¡No, Nino! —la voz de Adrien sobresaltó a ambos.

Nino vio a Marinette y le regaló una sonrisa, solo que esta no era agradable como en otras ocasiones, era una sonrisa tipo psicópata.

—Debes probar esto, ¡es realmente genial! —dijo Nino intentando acercarse a ella.

Marinette por instinto retrocedió unos pasos, solo que su espalda chocó con un estante y cuando se dio cuenta... vio a Masha sosteniendo un cigarillo blanco y alargado.

—¡Masha, no! —gritó sorprendida.

Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a otros juguetes sosteniendo lo mismo. La azabache sintió que le faltaba la respiración, no entendía lo que estaba viendo.

—Vamos, es parte de madurar —decía Nino.

—Es mejor esta —de pronto Adrien tenía millones de bolsas entre sus manos.

Los ojos de Marinette lloraban, pero no porque ella lo quisiera de ese modo, en el aire había un olor muy fuerte, un olor que mareaba bastante.

—¿Gustas, Marinette?

La azabache los ignoró y salió corriendo. Había algunas personas, pero ni siquiera se percataban de su existencia, era como estar completamente sola en un supermercado, era como sentirse invisible.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta la carnicería, en donde se encontró con Kim. Solo que... le estaba poniendo pelotas similares a canicas a las carnes.

—Kim —la voz de Nino se hizo presente. Marinette vio que los tres chicos estaban ahí, cada uno con algo en sus manos.

—Marinette, ¿quieres probar mis pastillas? —le preguntó Kim —. Son como pequeños dulces, ¡deliciosos!

Marinette recordó lo que había dicho Rose: "hay drogas que son como dulces". Sintió mucho miedo.

De pronto comenzó a entender que todos en ese lugar tenían drogas escondidas. El supermercado en donde su madre trabajaba tenía muchísimas drogas, ¡todo era ilegal! Tenían un cultivo.

Sintió miedo.

—La mía se lame y es deliciosa... —susurró Adrien.

—La gloria sientes cuando fumas la mía —dijo Nino.

—Pero los dulces son los mejores —finalizó Kim.

Los ojos de todos estaban rojos, parecían poseídos por el diablo, parecía que no habían dormido en años, o que habían llorado durante una semana entera.

Marinette sintió miedo, y peor fue cuando se acercaron más a ella.

"Esto terminará mal..." —escuchó en su mente la voz de Alya.

—¡No!

La azabache se fue corriendo a gran velocidad. Estaba asustada, era un sentimiento de ahogo que la estaba consumiendo por completo.

Se dirigió a la sección de las cajas, buscó a su madre, pero solo se encontró con Luka, que también trabajaba ahí.

—¡Sácame de aquí, por favor! —le rogó a su amigo —. ¡Todos se han vuelto locos, todos se están drogando! —ella estaba que comenzaba a llorar.

Luka sonrió de modo comprensivo.

Todo parecía marchar bien, pero no fue así.

Sacó una especie de... ¿papel? Y luego tiró humo a la cara de Marinette. Era el peor olor del mundo, era asqueroso.

—Deberías unirte a nosotros, Mari —le dijo Luka —. Te dije que cualquiera puede probar esto —se burló volvió a inhalar la droga en la cara de su amiga.

Marinette no resistió más e intentó correr, pero para su mala suerte los cuatro chicos la tenían rodeada. Estaba atrapada.

—¿Sabías que también te pueden inyectar droga directamente en la vena? —le preguntó Kim.

—No duele —agregó Nino —. Es hilarante.

Marinette gritó, los pateó, pero nada funcionó.

Vio la aguja y creyó que se desmayaría, pero eso no sucedió. Su mente quería mantenerla despierta, que presenciara todo el dolor que sentiría. ¿Acaso sería lo último que podría ver con lucidez? ¿nunca más podría pensar? ¿se volvería adicta y moriría?

—Policía —los cuatro la soltaron, la aguja cayó al suelo y se partió en millones de pedazos de cristal —. El Supermercado será clausurado debido a millones de especies encontradas.

Marinette pestañeó y pudo ver como se llevaban a Adrien esposado.

—¡No! —ella se colocó frente al chico que tenía su corazón —. No se lo pueden llevar, él es inocente —sollozaba la joven.

—Lo siento Marinette, yo decidí este destino.

Se lo llevaban esposado. Marinette sintió que su corazón se saldría de su pecho.

—¡Pero tu futuro! —gritaba Marinette —. ¡No te puedes ir! —lloraba.

Adrien le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—Algún día nos volveremos a ver —esa fue su despedida. Luego lo subieron al retén móvil.

Marinette solo pensaba en que nunca más lo volvería a ver, en que no podrían estar juntos, tener una relación amorosa y ser almas gemelas. Se dejó caer en el suelo y lloró amargamente.

—¡No!

Dio un salto y se sentó. Observó su entorno confundida y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cama. Encendió la luz y comprobó que esa era su habitación.

—Otra pesadilla... —no sabía si sentirse feliz o si asustarse aún más —. Vaya... ¿será que la Coca-Cola también contiene droga? —se preguntó a sí misma confundida, porque la noche anterior solo había tomado Coca-Cola y había comido Doritos.

—Esto es culpa de Alya, por meter esas ideas en mi cabeza —dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 **Antes de que me pregunten: no, no estaba drogada al momento de escribir esto XD**

 **Simplemente lo que mi amiga y yo hablamos me hizo tener esta rara e inusual pesadilla, y dije: ¿por qué no escribirla?**


End file.
